


Buoyancy

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Candles, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cassandra and the Inquisitor take a bath. A sexy bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buoyancy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11864.html?thread=47024216#t47024216) at the DA Kinkmeme :)

**Iron Bull:** “I saw you the other day.”  
**Cassandra:** “Oh?”  
**Iron Bull:** “Oh yeah. You had this look about you…It smacked of…”  
**Cassandra:** “[Sigh]. I cannot stop you, can I?”  
**Sera:** “Well-fucked, innit?”  
**Iron Bull:** “Exactly! Anything to share, Cass? Give us the juicy details.”  
**Cassandra:** “I will only say that I had my bath, and that I found it...enjoyable.”  
**Iron Bull:** “[Laughs].”

~ ~ ~

Someone had been in her quarters.

Cassandra stopped in the doorway, pausing in the act of pulling off a glove. She scanned the room, wary for trouble…until her eyes fell upon the Inquisitor's stave, propped against the wardrobe. A small smile tugged at her mouth, the same that came, unbidden, whenever her lover came to mind. 

“Inquisitor?” She called, dropping her gloves without minding where they fell.

Skyhold’s gates were by and large closed. Visiting dignitaries had been politely requested to stall their arrival, and, currently, only members of the Inquisition were in residence. Repairs were winding down, but morale was still high. Corypheus was three months slain. 

No answer came to her call, but she heard shuffling in the washroom. Cassandra tossed her sword onto the bed, and toed off her boots.

“Inquisitor?” She said in a softer, more familiar voice, as she peered into the little room.

A number of candles burned in the corner, their weak light making the billows of steam glow warmly. Sunlight penetrated only an arms-length past the lentil, but between it and the candlelight, she was able to spy the Inquisitor’s silhouette bent over the bathing tub.

“You’re early,” he said in a wry tone. “I’m not ready for you yet.”

“Oh? And what are you up to, exactly?” 

“You may as well come and see.”

Cassandra did, noting how his shirt hung mostly unfastened, the skin of his chest lightly wet from steam. Reluctantly, she turned her gaze to see what he beckoned to. 

Her bathing tub, and the source of the sweet scent she had unconsciously observed. Gloriously hot water filled it so utterly, magic must have held it at bay. Rose petals were sprinkled over the surface; a few lush flowers, in full bloom, drifted in the water.

She did not have to think to recall the exchange she’d had with the Iron Bull, though it was weeks before. Cassandra looked up; the Inquisitor watched her, grinning openly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” He said, not looking a bit sorry, though plenty roguish. 

“As am I.” Cassandra said, straightening, her hand going to the fastenings of her breastplate. “Though I feel only now may we enjoy it to the fullest.”

Her clothing would not suffer well the humid air, nor her armor, but Cassandra paid it no mind. The Inquisitor similarly began to undress, their stare matched, daring.

There had always been a low note of competition to their relationship, which Cassandra had long ago ascribed to his being a mage, and her ties to the Templar Order. She liked it. It was like a bite in the midst of lovemaking. Spice.

Water spilled over the edges as they stepped into the tub and settled against one side, Cassandra’s head pillowed on his biceps. She groaned as the heat penetrated her muscles, and every fine hair on her body stood on end. 

“I deserve this,” she said smugly.

The Inquisitor nuzzled her hair, above one ear. “You’ll hear no argument from me.”

“I suppose you, too, are due a few comforts,” she said seriously, cracking one eye as if judging him. 

He made a noise as one hand swept down her side and back up, cupping one breast. “One or two, perhaps.”

“Yes…” Cassandra said, her own hands wandering. “We cannot be spoiling you.” Her voice hitched, owing to the Inquisitor’s mouth and teeth landing on her neck. She allowed the attention for a moment before jerking his face up to hers and taking a wet, leisurely kiss from his mouth.

He pulled her knee across his lap, the fingers of his other hand walking down the curve of her butt, veering inwards. Cassandra growled, settling astride his legs and pulling his head back, hand fisted in his hair, as she continued to kiss him savagely. 

The Inquisitor held her ass in both hands, massaging with relish. He rocked, stroking his erect cock along the softness of her furred sex a few times, before angling so the tip of him caught. 

Cassandra made a pleased noise. “Yes. Do not stop now, mage.”

He chortled, throaty, and spread her cheeks with purpose. Cassandra sighed happily at the gentle slide of him into her, until she was once again settled on his thighs. The Inquisitor groaned softly against her cheek, his breaths coming deep and slow. 

“Maker,” he sighed. 

“Hmm, yes.” Cassandra agreed, shifting her hips seekingly.

Water sloshed over the rim of the tub as they moved, slow and grinding. This was _decadent_ sex, the kind that she only read about at night when she should be abed, when she could pace herself and not be distracted by the goings-on of a bustling fortress. Cassandra had never had such sex in her life, nor believed she might. She’d come to think, regretfully, it was the invention of storytellers. 

Oh, how her heart bled for her younger self. To have not known the proper angle to _grind_ , to make it feel that much better, or to have felt the impatient twitching of her lover between her legs, hear his hiss of pleasure or feel it tickle her cheek. 

When her knees began to ache from being pressed into hard copper, and sweat ran into her eyes, Cassandra took the Inquisitor’s hand in her own and brought it to her sex, humming approval as his fingers obediently went to work on her. She felt the touch of his other hand at her back, probing at her rear entrance, and swayed into their teasing pressure. One finger pressed inward, closely followed by another, and Cassandra bit along her lover's jawline between panting breathes as she continued to move, rocking into his hands and his flesh no matter which way she went. 

“Ah—Inquisitor—oh!”

Cassandra hugged his shoulders hard as she climaxed, still riding his length. The Inquisitor's thrusts became jerky and shuddering as he too crested with a gasp. His fingers dug into the meat of her ass, and when they mutually moved to kiss their teeth clacked painfully. 

She anointed him with a dozen careless, sloppy kisses as she moved in little, persistent hip-motions, enjoying the continued hardness of him in her as well as the gradual softening, and his weary groans. Finally, they settled, only breathing. 

“Did you enjoy your bath, Seeker Cassandra?” He inquired at length, his formal tone at odds with the fucked-out slur that hindered his speech. 

“I did. As always, Inquisitor, you are exemplary.” Cassandra said, with a smacking kiss to his cheek.


End file.
